eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15 - The Heretic Anthem
Overview Synopsis Workers at a bakery hear strange noises coming from outside and they discover dead skyfish, and witness much more skyfish falling from the sky. On the Gekko, Renton and Eureka are on cleaning duty and talking about how Mischa's makeup was messed up when Eureka notices the black mass behind Renton, who doesn't see it. She is immediately firghtened by it as it grabs her, and the Compac Drive lightens up on the Nirvash. Meanwhile, more antibody Coralians are appearing from the Scub and Dominic is observing them from his computer. Anemone is scared, but Dominic assures her that the Capital's tower is strong enough to stand against the Coralians. He notes that she is a completely different person than before, when Dewey downloaded Eureka's data. Anemone kisses Dominic on the cheek, which shocks him, and Anemone apologizes to him but confesses that she loves him. He seems disturbed by her confession and doesn't reply. Back on the Gekko, Eureka has the sudden desire to ride Nirvash, and Renton is asking what is wrong with her and asks about the "ghost" she was talking about. Eureka says that she must take Renton with her and leave because the King is going to be the seed of the planet. Renton is confused and asks if she really is Eureka. In his room, Holland remembers his conversation with Gonzy, who reminded him that Eureka was never human. This causes Holland to wonder if Eureka is the will of the Coralians and the Coralians never had any intentions of living peacefully with the humans.Matthieu asks him why is the Nirvash flying, and Holland is shocked. Renton tells Eureka that they can't leave the ship, but she says she has to go to Solio del Tiara (the Capital's tower). Holland informs Talho that Renton and Eureka have taken the Nirvash, and they have to follow them. Gonzy says that a child of the planet can't go against the will of the planet and Holland must have realized that Eureka is just a monster. At the Capital tower, Dominic wonders why won't the military capture Eureka and use her, not Anemone, if they want to access the planet because Eureka is a real Coralian. At that moment, Dominic suspects that Dewey has other objectives. He accidently runs into the woman from before who took Anemone in for surgery, and she sees the transmission papers for Dewey, which he takes back. She says that, even if Dominic is of lower rank, he stands out for his own good. He asks if the scientists follow the military's laws, and she replies that the main tower's law states that "The military exists in order to bring peace to the people", and compares him to a leashed dog. On the Nirvash, Renton notices something is following them on radar, which he realizs is a civilian transport ship, and he asks he again to return to the Gekko. Eureka calls it a nuisance and is about to slice the ship apart as Renton tries to stop her but the ship's wing is sliced and it crashes. Horrified, Renton demands to know what happened to Eureka, who is stone-faced. The black mass is revealed to be controlling her. At the capital, military officers are cleaning the dead skyfish. One asks why they can't eat them, which the other says the skyfish is an ingredient for reflection tiles and wonders if this is due to the recent changes in the atmosphere. They see a black cloud in the sky, but it turns out to be a large mass of antibody Coralians heading towards the Capital. The Gekko crew sees them and Holland says the Coralians are also following the Nirvash. Talho says they can't raise the ship's speed, and even though they are on the ray-line, the trapar is extrememly low. Woz announces that they have been spotted by the Capital military, much to Holland's dismay. Dominic goes to the Sages' chambers, only to find it empty and sees live footage of the tower on a big screen. The anitbody Coralians attack the tower, which causes widesrpread panic from the citizens. Dewey is not concerned; he says that the Coralians are helping him by destroying their own chain. He orders that the Ginga's captain open the transmission to all frequencies unti he returns. Dominic tells Anemone to go to the ship without him because he still has things to take care of. However, Dominic plans to use the chaos as an opportunity to get information on Dewey's true intention, but when he storms in Dewey's office, he finds a woman looking through his belongings. She holds him at gunpoint and reveals herself as the woman from before. Dewey announces at a conference about the Coralians' attack and the Sages have resigned. The woman calls him a liar because she knows he killed them and she says that the Sages have kept the history of the Coralians a secret from everyone. The Coralians, who previously inhabited the planet, were made aware of the humans by ramming a pile bunker called "The Tower Into the Earth". Dewey declares the Coralians as enemies and the humans must stand up against them. Dominic asks if Dewey's actions is due to a war with the Coralians. The woman says yes, but the war won't end if the Coralians are destroyed and confesses that the planet is the Land of Kanon, which a refuge for the humans and the dream of hope can't be broken by the Coralians. Since the Coralians are on one with the planet, the destruction of them will bring death to the planet, and therefore, Dewey's intention is to end civilization by destroying the Coralians, which shocks Dominic. He remembers, as a young boy, when he met Dewey who promised to show him a righteous world. She tells Dominic that she understands if he can't accept it as the truth but she has not given up her desire. Dominic hears a report that the rescue attempts will be late because the Nirvash and Gekko are heading towards the Capital. The woman says this will get bad if they are defeated because the Gekko is carrying humanity's last hope (Renton and Eureka) to save the planet. Dominic then orders that the Gekko crew be captured unharmed because he wants to see they can do. Trivia *In the anime, Dewey's plan was thought to activate the Limit of Questions to destroy the entire planet due to his conclusion that the planet is beyond redemption now that the Scub Coral resides on it. *In the anime, Eureka is never controlled by the Coralians, but she shares a mental connection with the Scub Coral to the point where she will suffer headaches or have sudden reactions when the Scub Coral is attacked. *Unlike the anime, Dominic knew Anemone when they were children, but like the anime, Dominic was taken in by Dewey after he was orphaned during the war. Category:Eureka Seven